Supernova Set-Up
by psychncislover
Summary: 5 of the 11 Supernovas end up together on one island. Coincidence? Not likely. What plan does a shady figure have to get rid of the top 3 (bounty-wise) Supernovas, and why? And why are poor Zoro and Killer there as well? Read to find out! Post-timeskip! I'm sorry that the summary kinda sucks! *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I have made a new story! I'm still in the Anime world, but I've moved to _One Piece_. Yet another amazing show! It's replaced _Soul Eater_ as number two on my fav Anime list (_Soul Eater_ is now number 3). I absolutely _love_ the Luffy/Zoro pairing, either as friends or as yaoi; they're definitely my OTP. Those two are absolutely awesome together! I also kinda like the Luffy/Law pairing, but ZoLu takes top ranking. Anyway, this fic is more leaning towards the "friendship" one, though with a little fluff going on between Luffy and Zoro, cuz I can't resist. XD The timeline is post-timeskip (cuz I love all the new things the crew can do!) and takes place after the Fishman Island/Z arcs and def before the Punk Hazard arc. I'll try to stay as canon with some things as I can, but this fic's made up, so, ultimately, some things might not end up going with what happens in the actual storyline of either the Anime or Manga. This is just written for fun, so I apologize but don't make a big deal of it. Oh, and FYI, the rest of the Straw Hats will show up later in the fic, but the beginning (and the fic in general) is dedicated to the Supernovas I'll be ****mentioning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters (mainly Luffy, Zoro, Law, Kid, Killer) mentioned in this fic. I'd also like to apologize if any of the characters are a bit OOC; I'll try my best to keep them in-character, but going out-of might happen.

* * *

**Outfits (what each character will be wearing during this fic):**

- Luffy: a red unbuttoned, 3/4-sleeve cardigan with four gold buttons (on the right side) and ruffled cuffs and hemline; a yellow sash tied around the hips (over the pants); jean shorts with a thick, white fluffy hemline; a brown belt; black flip-flop straw sandals; a straw hat with a red band around it (that's a given, duh)  
- Zoro: a below-the-knee, partially open, forest green samurai's coat, closed at the hips downward by clasps; a dark red sash tied around the hips (over the jacket); black trousers; black shin-high flat boots (pants tucked in); a green haramaki is visible under the coat  
- Law: a blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue feather-like fluff circling the neckline and the Hearts' Jolly Roger (in yellow) on the chest; light denim jeans with black cheetah-like spots randomly dotting them; black boots with a slight heel; a white spherical hat with a thick bill and black spots along the bottom (resembles a Wool Skipper)  
- Kid: a large, maroon fur coat draped over the shoulders (like a cape); a black vest, left open; black shin-length pants covered in yellow lizard-print with fuchsia ruffled fabric circling the hemline; two chestnut brown belts; black shin-high flat boots; studded, square shaped goggles kept on the forehead  
- Killer: a blue t-shirt with Killer's customized Jolly Roger on the front; denim jeans; brown boots; a plain, white and light blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and modern headphones on both the sides

* * *

"Is everything set up?" the boss asked his second-in-command, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes, sir." The assistant nodded, looking down at his clipboard. "The bounty hunter group has been hired and informed, and we've located the three ships you described. They're docked on three separate islands around the central location you chose."

"Good, good." The boss nodded, tapping his cigarette. "Now is the time to set my plan in motion."

Nodding, the second said, "I'll contact the Marines for the two and the few bounty hunters stationed for the other one, sir." And he was off.

Chuckling evilly, the boss put out his cigarette before glancing down at the three Wanted Posters spread out on his desk. "Your time is up, Supernovas. When you three go down, the rest will soon follow."

* * *

"This is all your fault!" the irate green-haired swordsman yelled at his idiotic captain.

Luffy looked at his first-mate questionably, raising an eyebrow. "But Zoro's the one that got lost."

Zoro scowled at the raven-haired teen. "I did _not_ get lost! The dock just…" he squinted his one good eye, "…moved." Then he shook his head roughly. "That's not the point, Luffy! We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gotten the attention of the Marines!"

The nineteen-year-old pouted, folding his arms over his chest. "I keep trying to tell you it wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's was it?" Zoro said, readjusting himself on the bench of the small rowboat the two had escaped from the Marines in. "Cuz the Marines sure knew where we were!"

"Zoro's mean." Luffy continued to pout, looking away from his first-mate to gaze over the water.

Zoro rolled his eye at his captain's childish antics before going back to wave-watching. The two had been floating out at sea for no more than five hours after hastily leaving the island that they'd docked at an hour prior; it was lucky that they were able to find an empty rowboat as they were fighting/running from the Marines. At least Luffy thought so as he Gum-Gum Rocketed head first into it; Zoro, not so much. He was still wondering why an empty rowboat was out there in the first place, as the island they landed on wasn't much of a fishing community. But at that moment, he really didn't have the luxury to question their only escape route.

Looking over at his captain, he almost had a heart attack when he saw Luffy leaning a little too far over the side of the boat. "Luffy!" Zoro lurched forward to grab the back of Luffy's cardigan before the idiot could fall overboard. "Don't _do_ that!"

Luffy, who had landed in his first-mate's lap from the hard tug, glanced up and gave Zoro his signature smile and laugh. "Shishishishi! Thanks, Zoro!"

The twenty-one-year-old let out a huff full of fond exasperation. "Just be more careful, Captain."

Still looking up, though now with confusion, Luffy voiced, "Why? You'll always get me if I fall."

Zoro sat in stunned silence for a few seconds at his captain's unwavering faith and straightforward manner before breaking out into a rare smile, albeit a small one, before ruffling the straw hat sitting on Luffy's head. "Damn straight."

Luffy laughed again before breaking out in yet another smile, but made no move to get out of Zoro's lap. Though he gave his captain an odd look, Zoro didn't move the younger pirate from his spot and soon enough, both men ended up falling asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat against the waves.

**_*BOOM*_**

Zoro was startled awake by the sudden loud sound, blinking his good eye as he tried to focus on what made it. It took less than five seconds to realize three things: 1. the waves are a lot larger than they were moments ago, 2. the sun is no longer out, and 3. he really hates the New World's drastic weather changes.

"Luffy!" Zoro shook his captain. "Luffy, wake up!"

"Mmmm…" Luffy groaned out, shaking his head. "Zooorrrrooo. No…"

Zoro, impatient and needing Luffy conscious, dumped the raven-haired teen face-first onto the floor of the boat, which effectively woke him up. Luffy craned his head backwards to glare at his first-mate for the rude wake-up call, but Zoro just glared back before yanking him up into an upright position.

"Zoro…" Luffy questioned, but Zoro cut him off.

"A storm is moving closer to us and if we don't find somewhere to dock soon, we're screwed." Zoro said, already scanning the horizon for anything.

Luffy paused for a second to digest that information before joining Zoro in scouting out somewhere they could land. Five minutes—and several close calls—later, Zoro finally spotted a sliver of what he thinks could be land. He's just about to tell Luffy this when, in less than one second, the storm becomes worse and a huge wave suddenly capsizes the small rowboat. Zoro's last thought before hitting the cold water was, _Shit_.

Once Zoro got over the shock of being unceremoniously dumped in the ocean water, he starts to meticulously look around for his hammer of a captain. As the moments ticked by and Zoro started to get seriously worried**, **he spotted a familiar-looking straw hat before seeing the lithe body attached to it. Letting out an internal sigh of relief, he kicked his legs over in that direction quickly and scooped up the rubbery body of his captain before moving to break the surface.

Taking in several breaths as soon as he could, Zoro looked down at his captain—who was coughing out water and still not all there—before trying to search through the heavy downpour to try and find that island he spotted before. After doing two complete 180s, he finally spotted a sliver of something a little bit away that he assumed was land before he started to make his way over there, readjusting his hold on Luffy to keep him secure. It took him about thirty minutes to get over there—and _no_ he did _not_ get lost, the island just kept moving on him—and as soon as he dragged the two of them onto the shore, he checked over Luffy to make sure he was breathing correctly; thankfully, he was, though now he was fast asleep.

Chuckling some at his crazy captain, he moved the straw hat that rested on Luffy's head onto his chest so he was more comfortable before brushing his fingers through a few raven-colored strands of hair that were stuck to the teen's forehead. Yeah, his captain is crazy and childish and way too energetic to be healthy, but that's just what makes him Luffy, and Zoro wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE EAST OF LUFFY & ZORO (STILL ON THE SAME ISLAND)**

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!" came the voice of a certain hot-tempered redhead.

"Captain, please, calm down," the soothing voice of the redhead's first-mate called out, trying to prevent a fight.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The voice of a raven-haired surgeon said, tone sounding indifferent. "Seems a bit coincidental that we'd end up on the same island…arriving in rowboats, no less." _Even more that all three of us are— No, that can't be it, not with only us here._

"What are you trying to say?" the redhead growled out.

"Nothing yet." The surgeon said with an amused smirk. "But I really don't wish to fight you right now, Eustass-ya."

"And why the hell not, Trafalgar?!" Eustass Kid shouted, his fists clenched tight.

"Captain…" Killer warned. He didn't want Kid to fight because he knew he'd be at a serious disadvantage; it doesn't seem like there's any metal around this island. To be honest, there doesn't seem to be much of _anything_ on this island.

"I see you've discovered what I suspected, Killer-ya." Trafalgar Law said, titling his head slightly and tapping his fingers rhythmically on Kikoku's scabbard.

"And what's that?" Killer asked, curious; the two were ignoring the shouting coming from Kid at the moment.

"The island is deserted." Law said plainly. "No village, no people, no—" Law cut himself off, looking around suddenly.

"What is it now?" Kid said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Hmm, I might've been wrong." Law said to himself.

Kid then threw his arms in the air. "What are you mumbling about?"

Law ignored him as he started walking off, passing by the two Kid Pirates to where he sensed something else. _Someone_ else, to be precise. He had gone about ten steps before a yell from behind had him looking over his shoulder questionably.

"What is it, Eustass-ya?" he asked.

Not knowing quite what to say, Kid settled on growling before moving to follow the Hearts' captain. "We might as well come with you." Muttering, he added, "Maybe there's someone decent I could fight that way."

Law rolled his eyes and shrugged before continuing on the way he was originally heading, Kid and Killer trailing behind him. Whatever his Observation Haki picked up on is pretty powerful, having this distinct signature that Law feels he's sensed before, but he can't remember _where_. Oh well, they'll find out soon who it is.

* * *

**Well, is it any good? I've had this idea for awhile, but I never had the time to write it out. Now that school is over for me, I do! Let me know what y'all think! I thrive on reviews and ****favorites; it convinces me to write faster! Oh, and if you're all wondering who (more like what) Kikoku is, its Law's _nodachi_ (the giant Japanese sword he keeps over his shoulder). Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and that'll be where Luffy and Zoro figure out they aren't alone on the island after all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the next chapter, just like I promised! I hope you enjoy it!**

**The timeline is post-timeskip (cuz I love all the new things the crew can do!) and takes place after the Fishman Island/Z arcs and def before the Punk Hazard arc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_ or any of ****_One Piece_**'s characters (mainly Luffy, Zoro, Law, Kid, Killer) mentioned in this fic. I'd also like to apologize if any of the characters are a bit OOC; I'll try my best to keep them in-character, but going out-of might happen.

* * *

**Outfits (what each character will be wearing during this fic):**

- Luffy: a red unbuttoned, 3/4-sleeve cardigan with four gold buttons (on the right side) and ruffled cuffs and hemline; a yellow sash tied around the hips (over the pants); jean shorts with a thick, white fluffy hemline; a brown belt; black flip-flop straw sandals; a straw hat with a red band around it (that's a given, duh)  
- Zoro: a below-the-knee, partially open, forest green samurai's coat, closed at the hips downward by clasps; a dark red sash tied around the hips (over the jacket); black trousers; black shin-high flat boots (pants tucked in); a green haramaki is visible under the coat  
- Law: a blue long-sleeved shirt with dark blue feather-like fluff circling the neckline and the Hearts' Jolly Roger (in yellow) on the chest; light denim jeans with black cheetah-like spots randomly dotting them; black boots with a slight heel; a white spherical hat with a thick bill and black spots along the bottom (resembles a Wool Skipper)  
- Kid: a large, maroon fur coat draped over the shoulders (like a cape); a black vest, left open; black shin-length pants covered in yellow lizard-print with fuchsia ruffled fabric circling the hemline; two chestnut brown belts; black shin-high flat boots; studded, square shaped goggles kept on the forehead  
- Killer: a blue t-shirt with Killer's customized Jolly Roger on the front; denim jeans; brown boots; a plain, white and light blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and modern headphones on both the sides

* * *

**BACK WITH LUFFY & ZORO (AROUND THE SAME TIME LAW "SENSED" SOMEONE)**

The first thing Luffy saw as he blinked his eyes open was the sunny blue sky, not at all like he remembered the last time he looked. Putting his hands beneath him, he was once again surprised to feel sand underneath his palms versus the wood of the rowboat he clearly remembered being in. Titling his head questionably, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before looking around, trying to find his first-mate.

"Zoro?" he called out, not seeing the green-haired man in his immediate vision.

"Right here, Captain." A voice from behind Luffy had him turning his body to see the swordsman sitting indian-style—with his katanas laying across his lap—a few feet away from him. Having been meditating up until that point, Zoro was a bit surprised when Luffy's voice broke through his concentration but, nonetheless, Zoro scooted a little closer as his captain looked around, clearly confused.

Blinking, trying to remember what the heck happened, he finally turned to Zoro and questioned, "Neh, Zoro? What happened? Where are we?"

"What do you remember?" Zoro asked back, propping his elbows on his still-crossed knees.

"Uhhh…" Luffy titled his head as he tried to recall when he snapped his fingers when it finally came to him. "We were trying to find an island 'cuz a huge storm was coming!"

Chuckling at Luffy's happy smile at remembering that much, Zoro nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right." When Luffy merely looked at him with questioning eyes, Zoro told him what happened. "Well, as we were searching for an island, a huge wave capsized us and you, being the hammer you are," Luffy laughed at that, "started sinking, so I grabbed you before breaking the surface. Once I found the island I'd spotted before the boat tipped, I swam for it and here we are." Rubbing a hand through his hair, Zoro added, "You've been unconscious for about two hours."

As soon as Zoro finished speaking, Luffy jumped straight up and shouted, "I'm hungry! Where's the meat?!"

Shaking his head at the familiar action, Zoro—still sitting—said, "I don't think this island is inhabited, Luffy."

Looking down at his first-mate, he titled his head. "Huh?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Zoro corrected himself. "There are no villages on this island. No people. Nobody."

Looking blankly at Zoro for a few minutes, Zoro was about to speak when Luffy's right fist suddenly slammed into his open left palm in realization. "So it's a Mystery Island."

Dropping his head into his hands, Zoro let out a soft groan before looking back up. "Yes, Luffy, it's a Mystery Island."

Smiling his wide, slightly insane, smile, Zoro shuddered at what that smiled entailed. _Crap, that's his I-wanna-go-on-an-adventure-right-now smile._

"Let's explore it!" Luffy exclaimed, moving to go past Zoro towards the forest that lined the shore they were currently on.

"Hold on just a minute, Luffy." Zoro said, reaching up to grab the back of Luffy's cardigan. "We can't explore."

Luffy spun around, dislodging Zoro's hand from his top, before pouting at the swordsman. "Why not?! This is a Mystery Island! I wanna see what's on it!"

"Luffy, listen to me." Zoro said, looking seriously up at the raven-haired teen, waiting until he had his attention before speaking. "By now, I'm sure the crew's noticed we're missing and has been searching the island for us."

Luffy, bouncing in place, nodded thoughtfully. "They probably think Zoro got lost."

Swallowing down the need to pummel his captain, Zoro continued, "And once they know for sure we're not there anymore, they'll know something's wrong. Add in the amount of Marines I'm sure will be arriving after we escaped, I'm going to guess they'll leave to come find us." Smiling slightly, he added, "And I have no doubt they will."

Smiling and laughing like the hyperactive ball of rubber he is, Luffy agreed. "Shishishi, yeah! You're right, Zoro! Nami's the best navigator ever! She'll be able to find this island, no problem!"

Nodding, Zoro smirked internally as it seemed his captain was catching on. "Yeah, but if we went out exploring the island, we could miss them." Luffy nodded, mouth in a small "O" of understanding. "So, I think it's smarter to wait by the water where we can definitely see them coming."

Still bouncing in place, Luffy nodded again. "Makes sense." As Luffy plopped back down into a sitting position and Zoro was about to go back to maybe meditating, Luffy whined out, "Zoooorrrrroooo…I'm _bored!_ And hungry! I want meat! MEAT!"

Zoro knew it was good to be true. Hiding an annoyed huff, Zoro looked back at the teen, trying to think of something that could keep someone with the attention span of a goldfish occupied. Glancing around, he finally realized what they were sitting on and what surrounded them: _sand_. Thinking maybe building a sandcastle might appeal to the childish captain, Zoro turned his gaze back to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy." The rubber man turned his attention to Zoro, a smile still on his face.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed out in question.

_First things first…_ "Do you know what a sandcastle is?"

_Shishishi_-ing, Luffy nodded. "Silly Zoro, of course I do! I'd build them all the time when I was a kid!"

_Well, with Luffy, you can never tell._ "Why don't you build one to show the crew when they arrive?" Still looking indecisive, Zoro added, "I'm sure Usopp would love to see how much better," Zoro had to hide a cringe here, "your artistic and building skills have gotten."

That perked Luffy right up. "Yosh! Usopp would love that! Chopper too!" Luffy had already started packing clumps of sand together with his tongue stuck out in concentration.

Sighing in relief that his captain has been effectively distracted for maybe an hour, two if he's lucky, Zoro decided that he's done enough meditating and should start on some of the exercises Mihawk taught to him. Since meeting up again with the crew, they'd hit the ground running, so Zoro hasn't had much time to train. Since nothing interesting is happening here, he might as well. Standing up and dusting off some of the sand, he looked at the forest a mile or two in front of them in thought before deciding that slicing some of the trees down won't hurt the overall forest; there are a lot of trees to spare. He pulled Wadō Ichimonji from her scabbard and moved into position, gripping the hilt before focusing on the forest ahead of him. Thinking of slicing only _one_ of those trees, he swings his katana down and launches a compressed air projectile; it flew straight ahead before cutting effortlessly through one massive tree and bringing it down.

He smiled triumphantly as the compressed air flew unthreateningly through the rest of the forest before dispersing completely. Looking down at Wadō approvingly, he knew that he'd have no trouble as he always had better control over this blade than his other two; after all, they've been together longer. Sheathing the white katana, he pulled Kitetsu III out of his scabbard and, having already steeled himself, ignored the whispers of bloodthirstiness and want of carnage that came from the cursed blade. This one is definitely still a problem child, but that can't really be helped, that's just his nature. Moving into position once more, he thought of hitting only _one_ tree before swinging the katana and releasing the compressed air projectile.

Wincing as he watched the projectile bring down three trees instead of the one he wanted, he shrugged as he realized this was improvement from the five or six he'd usually bring down with this blade. Looking down at Kitetsu III impassively, he sheathed the katana once more before bringing out Shusui, automatically adjusting for the heavier weight of the katana; it was troublesome, at first, how much heavier Shusui was, but after using him for two straight years, Zoro's finally used to the difference. Glancing over the blade cautiously, he's almost afraid of how many trees Shusui could bring down if he did one thing wrong. _No_. Zoro stopped himself right there, shaking his head. _I can't have doubt or fear. _**_I'm_**_ in control of the blade, not the other way around._

Breathing out slowly, he tightened his grip on the katana before moving into position, nerves now steady and calm. Thinking once more that he only wanted _one_ tree down, Zoro swung the blade and watched the compressed air projectile fly through the air and cut through five…no six trees before finally disappearing into the air. Letting out a breath, Zoro decided to count that as a win, since, before now, Shusui would always bring down at least twelve or thirteen trees; he's improving. Running a finger down the dark blade, he was just thinking that this one could probably use a good cleaning before all his muscles tensed as he felt something brush against his Observation Haki. Automatically looking down at his captain, he saw Luffy was already staring in the direction they both felt the disturbance in, behind a few relatively high sand dunes.

He felt the need to ask anyways. "Luffy…did you—"

"Yeah, I felt it too." Luffy answered seriously, eyes shaded by the brim of his straw hat even as he continued to sightlessly work on the clump of sand in front of him.

Looking back down at the katana still in his hand, acting like it still held his interest, Zoro asked, "What do you want to do?"

Looking thoughtful as he continued to pat the sand, Luffy finally said, "Send a warning shot."

Nodding in understanding, Zoro gave one last look at Shusui before re-sheathing the blade and pulling Wadō out once more; since it's just gonna be a warning shot, he'd rather use the katana he has the most control over. Moving the katana into place—like he was about to take another shot into the forest—he swung down, but as soon as the blade started moving, Zoro gracefully twisted his body so the compressed air projectile was sent into the direction they sensed the intruders instead of into the forest. As the sharp projectile barely missed the heads of whoever was hiding—though took off a good portion of the sand dune—the two Straw Hat Pirates heard cursing and muttering before three heads finally popped into view.

Shifting and moving so himself and Wadō were in a protective position in front of Luffy, Zoro narrowed his good eye in suspicion even as something niggled in the back of his mind; these three look _really_ familiar, but he can't remember where he's seen them before. Luffy, on the other hand, recognized them immediately; well, he recognized two of them, at least. What are the chances he'd meet up with them _here_ of all places? He started bouncing excitedly in place, completely missing the deadly, protective aura clinging to his first-mate. **(A/N: Think of the aura as being similar to his Asura aura, minus the new heads and arms XD)**

Looking at Roronoa Zoro right at this moment, the three other (non-Straw Hat) Supernovas could believe the rumors that this man is a demon in human form. He looked downright _murderous_ as he stood defensively in front of his captain, daring the three of them to do something to harm the raven-haired teen. It was almost like a ferocious wild animal protecting its territory from outside forces.

_Hmm, seems like he doesn't remember us._ Law mused as he crossed over the sand dune to stand in the line of sight of the two Straw Hats. _But it seems the captain does._

Luffy bounded into a standing position as soon as the three others crossed over the sand dune and came to a stop slightly behind Zoro's shoulder, still bouncing. It was then he finally noticed the defensive position his first-mate was in and Luffy suddenly realized that Zoro probably doesn't remember the three other Supernovas. Smiling at how protective the swordsman can be, he placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder, causing said man to look down at his captain.

Law, Kid and Killer watched in fascination as no words were said, but suddenly Zoro unwound some from his protective stance and the killer aura toned down as he finally sheathed his white katana, choosing to cross his arms instead. So it seems this particular wild animal _can_ be tamed; it just depends on the one _doing_ the taming. Once Zoro had calmed down, the atmosphere followed in suit before Luffy laughed and practically skipped over to the other three, Zoro a step behind him.

"Hey! Torao!" Luffy exclaimed as they finally came to a stop in front of the three other pirates; Luffy looked up at Law. "I didn't expect to see you here!" Smiling and placing his hands on his hips, he stated, "I wanted to thank you for the other day!"

"Huh?" was the reaction of the others, but Law and Luffy weren't paying attention to them.

Luffy still had his blinding smile wide across his face. "Thank you very much for helping me!" Then something occurred to him and he looked around, a little confused. "Huh? Where are the talking bear and the others?"

"Most likely on the island where I was chased from." Law stated, a little surprised the teen remembered his crew before readjusting his hold on Kikoku. "But you don't have to thank me for that, Straw Hat-ya." Both knew what he was referring to. "I just did it on the spur of the moment."

"But I owe so many people for helping me two years ago." Luffy said, smile still wide, completely disregarding Law's words. "I just saw Jimbei and now you…I'm so lucky!" Smiling even wider, he added, "Thanks again!"

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro called, cuffing Luffy on the back of the head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ignoring the hit and readjusting his straw hat, Luffy just laughed. "Shishishi. Sorry, Zoro!" He then turned around to face his first-mate. "Torao helped me get away from the battlefield and treated my wounds."

Kid and Killer were both shocked at that, glancing at the supposed "Surgeon of Death" who apparently saved Straw Hat's life; he looked back at them, still indifferent.

Zoro also looked surprised. "Your wounds?"

Luffy nodded and, still smiling, placed a hand over the large scar marring his chest. "Yeah! Like Jimbei, he saved my life!"

Zoro blinked a bit at this information before looking over his captain to Law. "Then I guess I owe you my thanks as well."

Law just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to see you finally got off your ass, Straw Hat." Kid commented, glancing at the teen captain. "Everybody thought you and your crew were dead."

Facing the redhead, Luffy offered him a smile and laugh. "Shishishi, nope! We were training to get stronger!" Before Kid could say anything else, Luffy was suddenly in front of him, eyes wide with stars in them. "COOL!" He poked Kid's metal arm. "You have a metal arm, Kiddo!" Then he latched onto it with rubbery limbs, intent on poking and prodding every inch of his cool new discovery.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_, Straw Hat!" Kid yelled, trying to shake Luffy loose with no luck. "And my name is _not_ Kiddo! Get off!"

Killer moved so he stood next to Zoro, out of the way of flailing limbs, and watched the two captains with amusement.

"Roronoa! Get your captain _off_ of me!" Kid yelled, still trying to peel Luffy off.

Zoro, hiding a chuckle, just shook his head. "Sorry, I don't think I can. Once Luffy finds something he thinks is cool, he's almost impossible to deter. Your stuck with him until he grows bored or finds something cooler."

"Killer!" Kid yelled only to see his first-mate shaking his head while trying to hide his laughter. "Ugh! Get the _hell_ off!" Then he bonked the teen on the head with his normal hand, which caused Luffy to let out an annoyed sound before kicking Kid right in the stomach. "Why you!"

And that's when the two dissolved into a rolling, fighting mess. The three remaining Supernovas merely moved out of the way of the sparring captains and more near the shoreline, making sure to stay out of the water (for Law's sake, of course). Sticking Kikoku into the sand before sitting down with the others, Law glanced over at the Straw Hats' first-mate—who's eyes were locked on his captain's fighting form—before needing to ask.

"Swordsman-ya." Not surprised when Zoro didn't look away from Luffy, but took the nod as a sign he was heard. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were docked on another island with our crew when Luffy somehow got the attention of the Marines stationed there. We ran and ended up in a rowboat to get away." Killer's eyes widened (unseen, of course); the story sounded really familiar. "Five hours later, we were still on the sea when a storm hit. Boat capsized, I grabbed Luffy and swam here." Glancing at the dark surgeon out of the corner of his eye, Zoro asked, "Why?"

"That's exactly what happened with us." Killer suddenly said, then added, "Minus the storm part."

"I thought as much." Law said with a thoughtful nod. "Same thing happened with me as well, except I was chased by bounty hunters."

**_*CRASH* *CRACK* *BOOM*_**

Ignoring the fighting going on in front of them, Law said, "When I ran into Eustass-ya and Killer-ya, I didn't think much on it, but now that you and Straw Hat-ya are here as well, there can't be any other explanation." He looked over at the green-haired man. "I'm certain that if that storm didn't hit, you two would've landed in the same location as the rest of us."

Knowing Luffy would be alright, if the insane laughter was any indication, Zoro finally turned to look at Law. "Why do you say that?"

"I think we were all…corralled, for lack of a better word, here for a specific reason." Law said, thinking his theory aloud, something he suspected since landing here.

"For what reason?" Killer questioned.

"The five of us are Supernovas, correct?" When he got nods, Law continued. "Well, if you were to line up each of us according to our bounties, highest to lowest, who do you think would be the top three?"

Both first-mates looked over at their still-fighting captains before back at Law, starting to understand where he's going with this.

"Correct." Law nodded. "Eustass-ya, myself, and Straw Hat-ya currently have the highest bounties out of all the Supernovas." Crossing his arms over his knees and leaning slightly on them, Law sighed out as he stared ahead at the two other captains. "If I'm not mistaken, I think someone is aiming to take the three of us out as a warning or an example to the other Supernovas." _Not that it'd work. The others could care less what happens to the three of us_.

The two other men took a second to process the theory before hesitantly nodding. It certainly made sense, except for one thing…

"Then why the hell are we," Zoro pointed to himself and Killer, "here? We definitely don't have high enough bounties to even be considered in the top five!"

Law had been thinking that fact over as well and could only come up with one reason. "Whoever is behind this probably knew that the two of you would never leave your captains alone, so sees this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. The objective is the three," pointing to himself, Luffy and Kid, "of us, but if you two die, that's good too." Letting out a sigh, he added, "But I don't doubt that if the two of you weren't also Supernovas that the mastermind would've found some way to separate you from them."

The three lapsed into silence as Zoro went back to watching his captain. _Who the hell would come up with a plan this crazy just to kill the three Supernova captains? Who hates the Supernovas _**_that_**_ much that they felt this plan was the only thing that could work?_

* * *

**Oooo, who's gunning for the captains' heads?! Maybe we'll find out, maybe we won't... About the "****exercises" Zoro is doing with his katanas, I was thinking that they're along the lines of practicing control with and over the blades, if that makes sense. And I couldn't remember if Luffy had a nickname for Kid, so I just made it "Kiddo", but if he does have a specific name he calls Kid, please let me know so I can change it! Other than that, I think that I did pretty well. Oh, and one more thing...if you caught it, I did make Zoro's katanas specific genders; that wasn't a mistake. I can see Wadō as female and the other two as males; IDK, but I can. Ok, that's all. Wait, I lied. One more thing. When Law and Luffy were first speaking, I did borrow the dialogue from episode 588 of the anime, though I mixed it up some. I just want to say that I don't own those words! Ok, _that's_ all.**

* * *

**Zoro's Katanas -**

- Wadō Ichimonji: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge; a pure-white hilt-wrapping with gray _menuki_, a golden elliptical guard, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel) (with a small U-shape in the center of both sides); the scabbard is painted white with a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)  
- Kitetsu III: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a silver edge and a distinct blue _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of flames; its guard is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the dark brown hilt is wrapped in reddish-brown leather rope with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the _kojiri_ (end cap) also being golden  
- Shusui: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 28½" black blade with a lighter black edge and a distinct dark red Kanemoto-style _hamon_ (hardening line) that has the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth; a pure black hilt-wrapping with pale purple _menuki_, a golden guard that has flower-like edges, and a golden _kashira_ (pommel); the scabbard is black with dark red peace sign-like shapes from the opening to the bottom, a sage green (with white dots) _sageo_ (cord) wrapped around the upper-part, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)

**Law's Nodachi -**

**- **Kikoku: a moderately curved, slender, single-edged, 35.79" black blade with a silver edge; a lilac purple hilt-wrapping with purple _menuki_, a golden _kashira_ (pommel), and a large oblong-shaped guard coated with short white fur; the scabbard is black with white crosses from the opening to the bottom, a small piece of red rope tied near its opening with a pair of tassels hanging off, and a golden _kojiri_ (end cap)


End file.
